This invention relates to ball gloves such as baseball gloves and softball gloves. More particularly, the invention relates to a ball glove with a concave webbing which facilitates catching a ball.
Typical youth gloves have a catching pocket which is too small. Young players have a difficult time catching a standard size youth baseball or softball.
The invention provides a ball glove with a concave pocket which creates a large pocket which has a shape similar to the spherical shape of a standard size youth ball. The webbing is formed from a plurality of flat panels, and the combined width and the length of the panels is greater than the width and length of the space between the thumb and first finger of the glove. When the webbing is attached to the thumb and finger, the webbing forms a concave pocket for the ball.